Sonata para violín y piano
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: [AR. Historia corta]. Luego de horas de espera, se supo que intervención quirúrgica de Kaori fue exitosa. Teniendo una segunda oportunidad, ¿Kōsei se atreverá a decirle lo que siente? Quizá sólo sea cuestión de tocar ese pieza que tenían pensado, juntos.
1. Primer movimiento

**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso le pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

 **Advertencias:**

\- Historia corta.

 **Música para ambientar:**

\- Beethoven: Sonata p. violín y piano No 5 "La Primavera" ( youtu. be / PGFs 7n6n 3-8 ) [Quitar espacios].

Movimientos:  
 **00:00 Allegro**  
11:51 Adagio molto espressivo  
18:10 Scherzo: Allegro molto  
19:32 Rondo: Allegro ma non troppo

\- Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Original Song & Soundtrac ( youtu. be / i79 M4 nK W1 Ms ) [Quitar espacios].

* * *

 **Sonata para violín y piano**

 **Primer movimiento**

Sus dedos se detuvieron y con una nota suspendida en el aire, finalizó la interpretación. El piano dejó de vibrar, y tras unos segundos donde nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la quietud, los primeros aplausos comenzaron a surgir, tímidos. Al cabo de unos instantes, la multitud estallaba en emoción, aclamando al gran pianista, Arima Kōsei.

Había sido maravilloso. Mas, un dejo taciturno se coló por todo el recinto, como si de una densa niebla se tratase.

Kōsei dejó caer sus lágrimas mientras se inclinaba para despedir a la audiencia. Cualquiera desde el público podría decir que la emoción lo había desbordado, luego de semejante demostración.

Él se marchó dando tropezones, lo más rápido que sus torpes pies le permitían. Tras el escenario, se derrumbó junto a una pared, en un rincón poco transitado y oscuro. Lo que experimentaba no lograba asemejarse a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese vivido. Podía sentir el corazón encogido de tanto dolor.

«Ya no tendré la posibilidad de estar contigo, de ninguna forma. Ni como amigo, ni… ¡¿Por qué?! »

— Kaori—, dejaron escapar sus labios con un gran pesar. Dolía pronunciar su nombre, dolía hasta en el lugar más recóndito de su ser. Era como si le hubiesen extirpado algo sin lo cual no podía vivir. Atinó a abrazarse fuertemente a sus piernas y lloró en silencio, bajo las miradas curiosas de los que pasaban por aquel corredor.

Takeshi que caminaba por allí, se detuvo al verlo.

— ¡Arima! ¡Cómo has tocad...!—. Ya iba a comenzar a grítale cuando notó que él ni se había percatado de su presencia—. Oye, ¿sigues mal?

Se inclinó y colocó una mano en su hombro, moviéndolo con suavidad para llamar su atención—. ¿Arima? Ahora sí, vamos a la enfermería.

— Déjalo—, dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina. Se incorporó rápidamente, y así también se volvió para ver quién había hablado. Se encontró con una mirada azul cargada de preocupación. Era la señorita Seto. Involuntariamente, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y pudo observar cómo, incluso ante ella, Kōsei seguía inamovible, sollozando calladamente.

— Kōsei… ¡Levántate!—. Hiroko tironeó de él hasta ponerlo de pie—, basta de melodrama. Seca esas lágrimas y enderézate.

— Tú no lo entiendes—, murmuró manteniendo la mirada abajo.

Las lágrimas caían por su mentón llegando el suelo en un incesante llanto.

— Ya hablamos de esto…, lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa.

El rubio estaba completamente desconcertado. Se definía bien el tono de intranquilidad en la voz de la señorita Seto, pero no se comprendía por qué tanto drama y revoltijo. Hiroko acompañó a Kōsei hasta la salida, donde lo esperaba allí una muchacha de cabello corto, castaña. Comenzó a preguntarse qué era entonces lo que perturbaba tanto al pobre pianista. Sus interpretaciones tan cambiantes no le daban pista alguna, más que un gran y evidente desorden de personalidad… múltiple, se arriesgaba a decir.

— Qué te vaya bien, Arima.

Tsubaki se llevó casi a la rastra a Kōsei. Una vez en su casa, ella le hizo compañía hasta la cena, pero no hablaron mucho. Él se limitaba a los monosílabos, muy de vez en cuando. Sin levantar siquiera la mirada, ni moverse mucho.

— Hoy tocaste de una forma estupenda—comentó ella, con todos los ánimos de iniciar una conversación, mientras se mandaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

El plato de Kōsei estaba casi intacto. Él suspiró, y por primera vez en toda la velada, levantó los ojos en su dirección.

— Sabes… ¿Sabes algo de Kaori?

Ante la mención de la rubia, Tsubaki se tensó.

—Watari iba a estar en el hospital, cuando tenga noticias seguro nos informará— dijo apretando los dientes, queriendo mostrarse lo más preocupada posible.

No obtuvo respuesta. Una vez que ella se fue, Kōsei se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaba el piano. Esa noche permaneció a un lado del instrumento, mirando el vacío, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez.

«Vacío». No había palabra mejor que describiera su situación emocional. «…y agonía».

Entones se vio a sí mismo pendiendo de una mano delgada y frágil, en el borde de un abismo profundo. La mano que lo sujetaba lo estaba dejando caer, podía saberlo por cómo el agarre perecía hacerse más débil a cada instante.

— Espera—suplicó con desesperación.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba cayendo hacia el oscuro abismo. Estaba solo, otra vez. En esta ocasión, no hubo fantasma que lo atormente, más que su propia oscuridad. A medida que descendía, los colores iban muriendo y la luz se perdía entre la inmensidad de las sombras.

Gritó cuando se supo sin retorno, pero no podía oír su voz. Por encima y alrededor suyo, pétalos de cerezo como estrellas fugases subían en dirección a aquella luz casi imperceptible, en la cima de todo. Intentó aferrarse de esos recuerdos que parecían querer escapar de él, pero todos se escurrían de sus manos como si de agua se tratase… hasta que tomó el último pétalo que aún estaba a su alcance y recordó un cielo brillante, plagado de estrellas, el césped verde y muchas luciérnagas, acompañado de una bella chica de cabello rubio.

«— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué había en tu corazón?, ¿en qué te apoyas?

—… Te tuve a ti».

En ese instante, el tiempo realmente se detuvo. Dejó de caer; el mundo dejó de desmoronarse. Los pétalos permanecieron quietos un momento, y luego comenzaron a caer danzando en zigzag. La luz volvió a inundar aquel pozo donde estaba y sintió que había llegado al punto más profundo de la grieta. Y, cuando se toca fondo, solo resta subir.

Allí mismo sonó el móvil, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó con las manos temblorosas, no supo bien por qué.

Watari Ryōta: ¡La operación ha sido un éxito! ¡Kao está bien! [9:12 PM]

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y un mar de lágrimas de alegría se hizo en sus ojos.

Ahora, sólo restaba subir.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Vooolví! Oh, shi. 7u7

Cabe aclarar, que es mi primer fic de este hermoso anime.

Tras mirarlo, medité durante muchos días la posibilidad de escribir algo acerca de Your lie in april, pero creía que al hacerlo «podría perturbar la hermosa armonía que compone», así lo describo yo. ¡Mis manos mundanas no son aptas para tocar tal obra! (?). Asimismo, no resistí la tentación (Mátenme).

Espero haberlo hecho medianamente bien. Quizá muy trastornado y confuso al final, pero intenté hacerlo lo más fiel posible —con todos los traumas que describir eso conlleva—.

Concluyendo, serán capítulos cortos, y una historia corta (Creo que no superará las mil palabras por capítulo, y tampoco creo que llegue a los cuatro o cinco capítulos). No hay días de actualización, pero no creo tardar mucho en subir algo. Pues, ya tengo todo escrito, solo falta tallar y pulir.

Sin nada más que avisar, me retiro. Saludos con mucho amor, besos y abrazos acaramelados. (/n_n)/

PD: Notarán que el título no tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo peero... me gustó y eso basta. :v


	2. Segundo movimiento

**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso le pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

 **Música para ambientar:**

\- Beethoven: Sonata p. violín y piano No 5 "La Primavera" ( youtu. be / PG - 8 ) [Quitar espacios].

Movimientos:  
00:00 Allegro  
 **11:51 Adagio molto espressivo**  
18:10 Scherzo: Allegro molto  
19:32 Rondo: Allegro ma non troppo

* * *

 **Segundo movimiento**

Tras la operación, la mantuvieron en revisión dos días. Para asegurarse, dijeron. Debían corroborar que respondiera bien a los nuevos medicamentos que le estaban suministrando. La mañana cuando le dieron el alta nevaba mucho. Faltaba poco para Navidad, y las calles eran un caos de gente. Hasta parecía que dado a esa época del año, había más demanda en los hospitales. Pese a toda la condición climática desfavorable y el tumulto de gente, afuera del hospital, Tsubaki, Watari y Kōsei, esperaron para recibir a Kaori, con paraguas para la nieve que los azotaba en la espera.

A Kōsei le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero podía disimularlo por el momento. El frío, bien podría decir. Pero ese «no sé qué» lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Podría abrazarla? El corazón se le aceleraba de solo imaginarlo. Sin aviso, en medio de sus cuestiones a mitad de resolver, las puertas del hospital se abrieron y de allí, pudo verse cómo Kaori salía junto con su padre, todavía en silla de ruadas.

De lejos, entre los autos del estacionamiento y toda la gente, podía verse cómo sus mejillas habían recuperado un poco de color, y su sonrisa, no se había desvanecido ni un poco. Ella miraba amorosamente a su padre, quien parecía hablarle muy animado mientras empujaba la silla.

«Tan frágil y hermosa como una flor; tan catastrófica y terrible como una tormenta». Todo eso podía ser ella.

En ese momento sus emociones ya estaban rebasando el límite de lo tolerable. Sentía que iba a explotar. Una necesidad abrumadora comenzaba a desestabilizarlo. Quería correr, saltar, gritar, llorar y reír, todo a la vez. Igual se mantuvo quieto, lo más que podía, con el ceño fruncido de tanto reprimir emociones, hasta que Kaori y su padre llegaron hasta ellos. La madre de Kaori se acercó hasta su hija y ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo que no superó los dos minutos. Los presentes solo podían prestar atención la enternecedora escena.

Una vez que su madre tomó lugar junto a su esposo, a atrás de Kaori, la rubia volvió la mirada hasta sus amigos y sonrió felizmente.

— Chicos…—se limitó a decir, dejando esa encantadora sonrisa en el aire.

Con una carcajada, más risas y un poco de llanto, Watari y Tsubaki, se lanzaron a abrazarla fuertemente entre los dos. Mas, Arima se quedó allí, a un lado. Una vez más veía cómo Watari se apoderaba de la situación.

El ambiente había cambiado para él. Se vio diminuto ante los dos. Toda emoción se disolvió y en su lugar sólo hubo sentimientos que no hicieron más que atentar contra sí mismo, atormentándolo con frases sueltas de su memoria.

« ¡Ya sabes que a Kao le gusta Watari!... Ella jamás se ha fijado en ti… Solo eres el amigo A».

Kaori se hizo paso con las manos entre sus amigos y miró a Kōsei. Allí, cabizbajo y un poco apartado del lugar.

— ¡Oye, Kōsei! Aquí— le llamó.

Cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con eso ojos, pareció quedarse sin palabras. El instante donde sus miradas se conectaron lo creyó eterno y a su criterio, maravilloso. Allí estaba ella… luego de tanto, no se había ido. No obstante, siempre estaría lejos. Muy por encima de su alcance.

Sonrió en respuesta y no se atrevió a decir nada.

Esa tarde, todos acompañaron a la familia Miyazono hasta su casa, donde comieron un poco de pastel y charlaron de lo más animado que se podía hablar. Vieron el álbum de fotos familiar, y unos cuántos videos de la infancia de Kaori. Hasta que cayó la noche y cada uno volvió a su hogar.

Cuando Kōsei ya estaba saliendo a la calle, tras despedir a la familia, Kaori desde la puerta le habló.

— Hoy casi no dijiste nada.

Sus palabras lo detuvieron en seco. Giró sobre sus pasos y la observó. Bella, aun estando sentada sobre una silla de ruedas. Llevaba un gorro de lana rosa, un suéter amarillo pálido y unos pantalones grises. Estaba un poco pálida y su cabello carecía de brillo, pero su mirada y mejillas rebosaban de color.

—… ¿Qué podría decir?—preguntó, no muy convencido de sí.

— Supongo que nada…—respondió rodando los ojos, dejando la mirada clavada en algún lugar entre la oscuridad— ¿Me llevas? Quiero salir un poco antes de acostarme a dormir.

Kōsei miró a su alrededor. La nieve había dejado de caer, pero no se apreciaban las estrellas en el cielo. Era una noche oscura y fría.

— No es apropiado que salgas con un clima como este.

Kaori chasqueó la lengua, y echó andar su silla por la acera.

— ¡Si no te mueves te dejaré atrás!

Sin poder objetar, la siguió. No dieron más de cuatro pasos sin que ella rompiera el silencio.

— Me tomará unos días recuperarme completamente, ¿sabes? Eso significa que cumpliré mi promesa, pronto— ella sonrió.

Eso lo alegró, pero no dijo nada. Kaori se percató de su silencio y volvió a hablar, frenándose abruptamente.

— ¿No te alegra?— su voz sonó rota, cargada de desilusión. En sus ojos podían observarse las lágrimas arribar con toda la intensión de llorar—. Por ti estoy aquí.

Kōsei, intentando consolarla, dio un paso más cerca de su lado, quedando a centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

— ¡No es eso! Me alegra de verdad, pero…

No podía continuar. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta casi que lo estaba asfixiando. Ella secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y lo miró expectante, exigiéndole que terminase esa oración inconclusa.

Aquella mirada volvió a llenarlo de emociones. Vaya a saberse si eran mariposas lo que sentía revolotear en la boca del estómago. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y no pudo contenerlo más. Se inclinó más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no era algo que pudiese controlar. Lentamente sintió cómo unos delgados brazos lo rodearon y lo sujetaron dulcemente, junto con un tierno susurro a su oído.

— Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Se alejaron un momento uno de otro y permanecieron contemplando sus miradas con una media sonrisa, para luego romper a carcajadas bajo la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

«Ahora yo quisiera que el tiempo aquí se detuviera».

 **Continuará…**


	3. Tercer movimiento

**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso le pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

 **Música para ambientar:**

\- Beethoven: Sonata p. violín y piano No 5 "La Primavera" ( youtu. be / PGFs 7n6n 3-8 ) [Quitar espacios].

Movimientos:  
00:00 Allegro  
11:51 Adagio molto espressivo  
 **18:10 Scherzo: Allegro molto**  
19:32 Rondo: Allegro ma non troppo

* * *

 **Tercer movimiento**

— ¡Eres terrible!—había dicho Kaori, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos de tanto reír, al igual que Kōsei. La risa aminoró hasta terminar en silencio, un silencio sereno. Él observó el cielo y respiró profundo. El frío del aire le sentaba bien.

— Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

— Hmm, sí—, suspiró ella con calma—. ¡Ahg! ¡Me olvidé por completo!— Exclamó de repente, poniendo cara de espanto mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro—. Me iré una semana al campo, a la estancia de mis abuelos. Mamá y papá insisten con que será mejor si estoy en un ambiente tranquilo.

Volviéndola a mirar, inclinando la cabeza levemente, se preguntó de dónde sacaba esas reacciones tan exageradas.

— Oh, bueno—. Terminó diciendo. Fue una noticia que realmente no se esperaba—. Creo que es lo mejor. Te hará bien.

En ese instante, Kaori sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco, con tema de gatitos, de esos que habían comprado en el centro comercial, y se lo extendió— Pero… lee esto, una vez que me haya ido. Ahora yo… y-ya me voy a casa.

Tomó el sobre y apenas el papel de despegó de la manos de Kaori, las ruedas de su silla giraron a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa.

Él solo la vio alejarse y una vez que ella desapareció tras pasar por la puerta, miró el sobre. Procuró prestar atención esos pequeños detalles en la caligrafía y los dibujos impresos en papel.

 _«Arima Kōsei»_ estaba escrito clemente al reverso del sobre, y al frente _«Miyazono Kaori»._

Su bolsillo casi en ese mismo momento. Era un mensaje.

Kaori: ¡No la leas hasta que me vaya! [8:33]

Pensó que debía ser algún tipo de broma. Pero, aceptó seguir el juego. Comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse, debía llegar a su casa antes que fuera muy tarde.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Kaori pudo ver cómo él guardó el sobre en su bolsillo y se perdió en la oscuridad, a paso lento. Suspiró aliviada y pensó «Volvamos a soñar… sólo un poco más».

Al día siguiente, estando en la escuela, Kōsei supo que Kaori se marcharía esa misma noche. En una de sus charlas con Watari, como era de esperarse ella no había asistido.

Al terminar las clases, decidió volver a casa bordeando las vías del tren. El clima estaba apacible, podía verse el azul del cielo entre las nubes. Mientras caminaba tarareando una vieja canción, pasó su vista por los alrededores, encontrándose con la figura de una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto. Era Tsubaki. Estaba apoyando su espalda contra una pares, de frente a la vías, con el sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos.

Al volver a verla, esas cosas que le había dicho aquella tarde lluviosa, resurgieron de lo más profundo de su memoria, como rayo entre las nubes una noche de tormenta. «Eres un tonto. A Kao le gusta Watari. Y a ti… ¡no te queda otra opción más que amarme!».

Permaneció inmerso en sus recuerdos unos instantes.

Tsubaki alzó la vista y le llamó: — Kōsei

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, con su mejor sonrisa, se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Vamos a tomar un café?— le preguntó.

Eso tomó a Tsubaki por sorpresa. Sin embargo, aceptó sin chistar. Caminaron juntos unas pocas cuadras hasta hallar un café y se sentaron junto a la venta que daba a la calle.

— ¿Podrías explicarme qué sucede contigo?—indagó él recargándose sobre la mesa—. No tienes que andar con rodeos conmigo, lo sabes.

Sorbiendo un poco del humeante café, con una mirada evasiva, Tsubaki tomó aire.

— Es… muy complicado.

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio. La tensión podía palparse. Él no podía sentirse más apenado y ella, más miserable.

— Kōsei… creo que me gustas—. Confesó finalmente. Se veía extremadamente abatida. Le era imposible observarla a los ojos, pero desde donde él estaba, conseguía ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella apoyó el café sobre la mesa y dejó caer sus manos a un lado de la taza.

— Tsubaki…—decirle que no le rompería el corazón y no podría soportar ser el responsable de tanto sufrimiento. Él tomó sus manos, rodeando la taza de café, y simplemente buscó sus ojos hasta encontrarlos. Al hacerlo, sonrió. Y ella soltó una risa amarga desde lo profundo de la garganta. Ambos sabían lo que eso quería decir.

— Eres de lo peor—. Su llanto se había intensificado. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se dedicó a lamentarse amargamente.

— Y siempre seré tu amigo.

«Quizá solo deba conformarme. Pero cómo duele». Pensó ella una vez que se hubo sosegado. Se despidieron con la consigna de no volver a hablar de ello.

Esa madrugada, tras despertarse de repente, Kōsei se dirigió a la cocina con la intensión de preparase un poco de leche tibia y volver a dormir. Cuando terminó de calentar la leche sobre el fuego, se volvió sobre sus pasos con el vaso servido y quiso volver a su habitación, cuando sin esperárselo encontró la carta de Kaori sobre la mesa.

Ella ya debía haber llegado al campo, pensó. Entonces no estaba mal leerla en ese momento. Dejando el vaso de leche a un lado, se sentó en la mesa y abrió el sobre.

«Mi querido Arima Kōsei: …» Comenzaba la carta.

Durante esa noche, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Holaa! Solo un capítulo más... ¡prepárense para el gran final!

Si encuentran errores, hagánmelo saber, por favor. Byee!


	4. Cuarto movimiento

**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso le pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

 **Música para ambientar:**

\- Beethoven: Sonata p. violín y piano No 5 "La Primavera" ( youtu. be / PGFs 7n6n 3-8 ) [Quitar espacios].

Movimientos:  
00:00 Allegro  
11:51 Adagio molto espressivo  
18:10 Scherzo: Allegro molto  
 **19:32 Rondo: Allegro ma non troppo**

* * *

 **Cuarto movimiento**

— ¿Has sabido de Kaori?— preguntó con la boca llena. Kōsei estaba terminando de comer uno de sus sándwiches de huevo, mientras ojeaba unas partituras.

—No, nada— respondió Watari —. Pero se supone que volverá hoy a la noche o mañana a la madrugada.

Ambos estaban en la plaza, junto a las vías del tren. Kōsei inmerso en negras y blancas, en pausas y tempos veloces, mientras que Watari se detenía a ver la nieve. Los copos que bajaban del cielo tenían forma de plumillas, sin apuro, a paso lento y seguro. No había brisa que perturbase su descenso.

Cuando él se ponía a meditar en la situación, caía en una de encrucijada de pensamientos y sentimientos muy confusa. Tal como cuando el viento invernal arremetía contra los pequeños copos que solo buscaban tocar suelo firme. El remordimiento de ser el muro entre Kōsei y Kaori le pesaba en la conciencia. ¿Podría acaso renunciar a una bella chica por su mejor amigo? Era algo que necesitaba reflexión, mas Kōsei parecía lidiar medianamente bien con el problema, por lo que tampoco había apuro —Ahora, que todo estaba bien—, acotó su conciencia.

— Bien, intentaré textearle a la noche para consultar—. Soltó él. Iba a comenzar a deprimirse si no hablaba—. Debo irme, nos hablamos. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós!— le dijo el pelinegro, apenas levantado los ojos de sus hojas. Su amigo le sonrió, colgándose la mochila al hombro, mientras se subía a la bicicleta. Se alejó por la calle y se perdió de vista al girar en la esquina.

Kōsei volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, y hasta que la escasa claridad que pasaba entre las nubes se deshizo con la noche, no pareció darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Al alzar los ojos y verse en medio de la noche, un poco apurado, tomó todas sus cosas y corrió a su casa.

Al llegar, dejó las partituras sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dignó a echarle un vistazo a su móvil. Tenía un mensaje.

Kaori: A las 9 PM, en el aula de música de la escuela. Espérame allí. [4:03 PM]

Sus ojos se abrieron de tanta impresión. Miró rápidamente la hora. 8:40 PM. En ese momento dejó de pensar. Simplemente tomó su abrigo y salió disparado por la puerta. No se preguntó por qué allí, por qué a esa hora, ni por qué nada. Sólo corrió como su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, tantas cosas que preguntarle…

 _« […] ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _¿Fui capaz de vivir dentro del corazón de alguien?; ¿fui capaz de vivir dentro de tu corazón?_

 _¿Crees que me recordaras aunque sea un poco?_

 _¡Será mejor que no presiones "reset"! No me olvides, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Me alegra que hayas sido tú._

 _¿Te alcanzaré? Espero hacerlo. Arima Kōsei… ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! […]»_

Las palabras de aquella carta palpitaban en su mente como su enamorado corazón. « _[…] Arima Kōsei… ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! […]»_ ¿Por qué esperó tanto?, se preguntaba él. Aunque esas preguntas carecían de sentido en ese momento. Aquella estrella inalcanzable había bajado del cielo hasta sus manos, ahora no podría hacer menos que sujetarla entre sus brazos.

El frío le calcaba los huesos y le dolía respirar el aire helado. Pero nada de eso importaba. Sería capaz de soportar lo que fuera con tal de volver a verla. El sudor frío le caía por la barbilla y su agitada respiración le impedía poder calmarse del todo.

Tan pronto como giró el pomo de la puerta del salón de música y la abrió, se encontró con una silueta bajo la luz de la luna, junto a la ventana. Estaba allí, con el cabello brillante color oro y su piel colorida; irradiaba luz y… vida.

Ella se volvió tan pronto sintió que la puerta se abría, sus cabellos bailaron en el aire hasta caer a sus espaldas. Tenía esa flor rosa sujetando el mechón que caía sobre su frente y un vestido blanco, sin tirantes, con una cinta que contorneaba su pequeña cintura, de donde caían tules blancos. Estaba tan bella, más de lo habitual. Sus ojos brillaban. Se veía feliz.

—Al fin llegas—, exclamó, enseñando el arco y el violín en mano—. ¿Tocamos?

Las palabras se atrancaron en su garganta. Intentó objetar, pero sus ojos saltaron al piano, tan imponente y soberbio. Se acercó a el instrumento, pasando sus dedos para acariciar las teclas y volvió sus ojos añiles hacía ella.

— Respóndeme algo primero—. Sugirió con dificultad.

— Eso después. Responderé lo que desees al terminar.

Sin ver otra alternativa, Kōsei se sentó en frente al piano. Se giró una última vez para mirarla. Ella se colocó el violín entre la curvatura de su hombro y cuello, y ascendió afirmativamente.

Sin premura, tal como caía la nieve al otro lado de la ventana, sus dedos tocaron las teclas, llenando el ambiente con una colorida melodía, pausada y tranquila. Llena de paz que a susurros murmuraba poemas de amor eterno y promesas al viento.

«Beethoven, sonata para violín y piano nº 7». Ella sonrió como respuesta. Tras el piano, su violín contrastó su presencia con una entrada atrevida, descomponiendo el tempo que había marcado Kōsei. Los dedos de ambos comenzaron a acelerarse. Los susurros se volvieron gritos, y la brisa un huracán.

La melodía del violín era arrítmica y sonaba inusualmente melancólica. Era la tristeza y la agonía encarnada en música. Parecía que a medida que corrían los minutos iba alejándose un poco más, como una estrella fugaz que se perdía en el horizonte, luego de pedir un deseo. En cambio, el piano de Kōsei vibraba de felicidad e intentaba imponerse en contra de tanto desconsuelo. Las notas emergían fuertes y radiantes, sin timidez ni remordimiento. Le decía a gritos lo mucho que la amaba y, ella, su violín parecía estar… despidiéndose.

En la calle, en medio de una charla completamente ajena, Tsubaki y Nao volvían del centro comercial. Caminaban sin apuro cuando de repente, al pasar por el local de los padres de Kaori, se encontraron con un patrullero de policía estacionado en la puerta. En la acera, a un lado del vehículo, los padres de la rubia hablaban con los agentes de policía. La señora Miyazono era un mar de llanto, y el señor Miyazono se notaba nervioso, pero parecía querer aparentar tranquilidad para su esposa.

— El protocolo nos obliga a esperar veinticuatro horas luego de la desaparición para iniciar la búsqueda, pero dado a las circunstancias, comenzaremos en este instante…

Tras unas tantas palabras más, los oficiales se marcharon en el patrullero. Los padres de Kaori se abrazaron y permanecieron en silencio, envueltos en un aura de preocupación y tristeza. Tsubaki se acercó a ellos entre alarmada y curiosa.

— Disculpen… ¿qué pasó?— preguntó.

El señor Miyazono miró a su esposa, ella bajó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Entonces él se acercó a las jóvenes y comenzó.

— Kaori ha desaparecido del hospital. Creen que se fugó, pero no saben cómo. Hay que encontrarla pronto ella… está muy delicada.

— Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No era que estaba en el campo con sus abuelos?—. Tsubaki miró muy confundida a Nao, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Mi pequeña sabía que la cirugía solo iba a darle un poco más de tiempo, supongo que notó que no sería demasiado. Durante esta semana estuvo sometiéndose a un intensivo tratamiento con un nuevo fármaco, pero no ha estado respondiendo bien, según los médicos—, explicó su madre muy tristemente, llevándose las manos al pecho.

— Necesitamos encontrarla rápido—. Concluyó su padre, al fin dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Su esposa lo abrazó y con mucho dolor comenzó a llorar otra vez.

— Kōsei— susurró la castaña. Y salió disparada, dejando en el suelo todo lo que llevaba, sin que nadie supiera a donde iba con exactitud.

— ¡Tsubaki, espera!—gritó Nao—, lo siento mucho—. Tomó todo lo que Tsubaki había tirado y se despidió de los padres de Kaori haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Corrió tras su amiga tan pronto pudo.

Mientras tanto, Kaori seguía tocando a duras penas. Sudaba, estaba ya un poco pálida y parecía tambalearse. Kōsei estaba preocupándose. Notaba que ella ya no estaba tan bien. Bajo la música se oía su agitado respirar, entrecortado y ahogado.

Como un lamento desgarrando el aire, el violín emitió el último par de notas junto con el piano. Ambos callaron un por un momento, sintiendo cómo sus instrumentos quedaban en completa quietud y silencio.

A ella le faltaba el aire, le temblaban las manos y se sentía extraña. Se dejó caer sentada, tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Como un rayo, Kōsei saltó del banco y la tomó en sus brazos. Temblaba como una hoja de papel y se sentía un poco fría. Él le corrió un mechón del rostro y rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Creo que solo estoy un poco mareada—respondió mientras le sonreía. Su voz era apenas audible.

Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Ya no soportaba sus mentiras, estaba harto de todo.

— ¡Deja de mentirme!—gritó. Sintió la calidez de sus propias lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lentamente la recostó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarla. Su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más pesado, como si las fueras de ella ya no fueran suficiente para mantenerse sentada siquiera.

— Porque no encuentro otra manera para acercarme a ti.

— No necesitas excusas, sólo háblame.

— Si fuera así de fácil, no sería divertido.

— No te esfuerces. Ahora solo necesitamos ir al hospital—. La calló colocándole su abrigo. La alzó sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr para salir de allí.

— Quiero quedarme así, contigo— susurró ella casi como un murmullo poco entendible.

— Pero no dejaré que te vayas —, se obligó a dejar de llorar y suspiró pesadamente. Afuera, la brisa nocturna le daba la bienvenida, fría y tajante—. Te quiero y no te perderé ahora, ¿oíste?

Aquello que dijo fue más para él mismo. No se cohibió al decirle que la quería, sino lo hacía allí, ¿cuándo podría hacerlo? El hospital más cercano estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, no era al que solía internarse ella, pero debía servir para algo.

Corrió un par hasta que comenzó a cansarse, pero intentó no bajar la marcha. No podía flaquear ahora. Sin darse cuanta llegó al hospital.

Rápidamente entró a la sala de urgencias, sin demora atendieron a Kaori. La colocaron en una camilla y decidieron trasladarla al Hospital Universitario, allí no pudieron hacer nada, antes de subirla a la ambulancia ambos pudieron intercambiar un par de palabras.

— Kōsei, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

— Dime. Haré lo que quieras. Lo que sea.

—…Todos necesitamos que nos den un beso de despedida.

Se agitó con tan solo oír la propuesta y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y como si el mundo solo estuviera habitado por ellos dos, la gente a su alrededor se desvaneció. De nuevo esas mariposas comenzaron a atormentarlo.

Por unos momentos que parecieron horas se mantuvo estático, congelado. Ella tironeó de su ropa alzando las cejas. Con toda la indecisión del mundo, se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, preguntándole con una mirada directa si realmente era eso lo que quería. Por su parte Kaori no podía con su nerviosismo pese al estado en que se encontraba. Los segundos que a él le tomó acercarse hasta ella le parecieron los más eternos de su vida. Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, Kōsei cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima a medida que inclinaba la cabeza y sus labios tocaron tímidamente los de ella. Una caricia suave y delicada, que llegó a profundizar solo un poco más que eso.

Sus labios entre fríos y cálidos; y su corazón entre feliz y horriblemente apenado. Así se sentía. Su primer y último beso; por más que quisiese mentirse y ella re confirmara el engaño, ambos sabían, todos sabían.

Y así fue. Con un pequeño beso, tímido e indeciso, que quedaría pausado en el tiempo y jamás se podría olvidar, que se despidieron al susurró de «Hasta pronto».

Viendo la ambulancia alejarse en la oscuridad, Kōsei se preguntó si ese beso le habría llegado a ella de la forma que él quería. Entando en la ambulancia, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, Kaori sonrió al cielo y se sintió conforme. Egoísta al fin, pero había cumplido su último deseo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. No me maten… si es que alguien lee esto.

Quien siga esto, se preguntará por qué terminó como terminó; ¿Por qué mierd* soy taaan cruel? Bien. En su momento dije que escribir algo acerca de Your lie in April, era «perturbar la hermosa armonía que compone». Entonces dije: _Vamos a cerrar los círculos que, a mí criterio, quedaron inconclusos, sin alterar el final._

Sentía necesario que Kōsei lograra despedirse con un beso de Kaori, como ella citó a Marcie antes de la operación; así como que también Tsubaki aceptara que su corazón nunca le pertenecería.

Si la enfermedad de Kaori no fuera terminal, para mí su personalidad dejaría de tener sentido. En primer lugar, ella _comenzó a correr_ cuando supo que iba a morir. Entones, si supiese que iba a sobrevivir, dejaría de ser necesario vivir todos los días al máximo. Así mismo, cuando ella aceptó someterse a la operación, le dijeron que por más que lo hiciera, las posibilidades de tener una vida larga eran pocas. Por lo cual, de cualquier modo, ella ya había terminado su misión en este mundo e intentar aferrarse a él, le sería imposible. Por eso pensé, si tan le diera un poco más de tiempo, ¿podría marcarse un nuevo objetivo, como dar un primer y último beso, antes de partir?

Así como intenté hacerlo lo más fiel posible, veo que quizás no logré trasmitir lo que quería. Me gustaría saber si logré dejarles algo. ¿Logré alcanzarlos? Cómo se preguntaría Kaori.

La literatura y la música no son para nada diferentes entre sí, para mí. A través de libros pueden sentirse cosas maravillosas, así como por medio de las notas de una buena canción. Si logré dejarles al menos la mitad de lo que este anime me hizo sentir, lo consideraría como un logro cumplido.

Me extendí demasiado con la explicación… Dicen que cuando hay que explicar un chiste, es porque el chiste no fue bueno. Con los libros y relatos también. Espero que al menos algo les haya gustado. Al menos un poquito. ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso le pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

 **Advertencia:** Esto es un epílogo.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

 _Muchos años después..._

 **Takahashi Akira, médico de guardia.**

 **Reporte del viernes 23 de septiembre:**

 **Sala de emergencias del Hospital Universitario.**

 _En el día de la fecha, a las 20:12 hs., ingresó un hombre de mediana edad, identificado como_ _Arima_ _Kōsei_ _, víctima de un incidente de tránsito._

 _Tenía signos vitales estables al momento de ingresarlo al quirófano._

 _Presentaba traumatismo de cráneo y múltiples fracturas._

 _Iniciada la intervención, presentó un paro cardiorespiratorio._

 ** _Hora de defunción: 23.34 hs._**

 ** _Nota personal:_** _Cada día se me hace más impresionante cómo las personas se dejan llevar por aquello que los viene a reclamar._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 **Viernes 23 de septiembre, 20:12. Hospital Universitario.**

Sentía dolor hasta en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a doler. Los pitidos agudos en su cabeza no le permitían pensar con claridad.  
Las luces iban y venían; no sabía si estaba desvariando o vaya a saberse qué. Los sonidos también parecían estar cerca, pero lejos al mismo tiempo. Y las voces, podía oírlas pero no reconocía ninguna, apenas comprendía lo que decían.

En un momento dado, uno de esos lúcidos, abrió un poco los ojos y le pareció reconocer el lugar. Paredes blancas, parecía ser un pasillo y gente que corría. Estaba en un hospital.

—... Vamos a... al quirófano... Trae a los pasantes... presencien la intervención—. Logró oír, desde muy lejos.

Parecía haberlo dicho esa mujer que empujaba la camilla.

Sus parpados volvieron a caer sin que él lo quisiese. Ahí, imágenes fugases pasaron delante de sus ojos. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo del parabrisas de su auto, en la autopista. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las luces se apagaron entre sirenas y gritos, desde ahí fue todo un descontrol.

« _¿Estoy muriendo?_ » Se preguntó.

No pensó en si alguien podía escucharlo, fue una de esas preguntas que uno se así a sí mismo para palpar si aún queda un poco de cordura. Menos imaginó que pudiesen responderle, pero fue ahí cuando volvió a oír esa voz:

— _Sí, Kōsei..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y de sus labios escapó un suspiro ahogado.

—... Su corazón se ha parado. ¡Entró en paro! ¡Traigan un desfibrilador, rápido!... Esto será más difícil de lo que parece.

-.-.-.-.-

— _Kōsei... Despierta._

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que pudo observar fue un cielo completamente azul.

Se incorporó sin premura. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y ya no había dolor. De hecho, se podría decir que nunca había estado mejor.

Cuando pudo levantarse, miró a su alrededor: El suelo bajo sus pies parecía ser la superficie de un lago infinito, cristalino e imperturbable. Movió sus pies un par de veces, incluso saltó, buscándole la explicación más lógica, pero solo logró que el agua se enturbiara un poco.

Una vez que pudo convencerse a sí mismo que finalmente había perdido la razón, elevó su mirada añil y el paisaje lo deslumbró. El firmamento se mezclaba con el horizonte, que parecía llegar incluso un poco más lejos de lo que se podría observar. Entre medio de tanta inmensidad, un poco más lejos de donde él se encontraba, había un piano y una joven de cabello rubio.

Los pétalos de cerezo, que alguna vez anunciaron la llegada de la primavera, revoloteaban dulcemente a su alrededor.

La brisa acariciaba sus cabellos y los pétalos rosáceos caían sobre el agua quieta, apenas perturbando la calma.

Kōsei observaba la escena desde la distancia, con cierto escepticismo. Desconcertado, buscando un poco de realidad, miró sus manos. Las observó detenidamente y volvió a subir la mirada.

—... Esto es un sueño —Se dijo.

Con lentitud, caminó hasta aquel lugar.

Cada paso que dio, le trajo recuerdos, y cada recuerdo fue una puñada a su pobre corazón. Este último quería salírsele del pecho, pero su razón le pedía calma.

De cierta manera, sabía qué le esperaba allí, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Podía imaginarse su rostro al llegar y le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que tomaba los hechos inverosímiles que estaban ocurriendo.

No fue hasta ahí que comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba pasado, dónde estaba y por qué.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al pie del piano.

—Kōsei —dijo la chica. Ella vestía tal como la última vez que la vio. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa y sus ojos brillaban igual o más que aquella vez. Mantenía los brazos tras la espalda, como ocultando algo.

—Kaori —Respondió él, conteniendo la emoción.

—Ha pasado mucho, ¿no?

La inocencia de su porte podía conmoverlo aún. Tantos años y ella no había cambiado en nada.

—Demasiado, tal vez... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—... Me parece más cómodo este lugar que donde te encuentras ahora físicamente.

—¿Y dónde estoy?

Kaori miró sobre su hombro y luego volvió a poner sus ojos sobre él.

Desde algún lado, comenzaron a oírse como murmullos que pasaron a susurros para acabar siendo gritos inentendibles. En la brecha de espacio que los separaba, la superficie del agua se enturbió y lentamente cambio de color. Así se formaron imágenes borrosas, hasta que por fin se pudo observar con detenimiento.

Una sala de hospital. Un quirófano, más propiamente dicho. Los médicos luchaban por mantener al hombre de la camilla con vida, pero este parecía no responder.

La mandíbula de Kōsei cayó de la sorpresa.

El hombre que estaba en la camilla era él.

Kōsei miró a Kaori con terror, mas ella en su mirada tenía toda la paz del mundo.

Él comprendió.

—¿Has venido por mí?

—No, simplemente te he estado esperando...

La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nadie habló por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo...?—Titubeó —¿cómo se siente morir?

—... Es como dormirse de a poco.

—Ya veo... es mejor así.

—¿Lo crees?

—Ya no sé qué creer.

La mirada de Kōsei no se movía de aquella ventana al mundo de los vivos.

—Entonces —Interrumpió Kaori —¿Qué harás? No puedes estar aquí eternamente, debes decidir.

—¿Decidir qué? —preguntó él, algo confundido.

—Estamos en un espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y el espiritual. Este lugar se crea momentáneamente cuando alguien tiene la posibilidad de escoger, y este es el caso. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—¿Qué quiero yo? —Repitió lentamente volviendo a mirarse.

Sus manos eran las de un hombre; su voz se había vuelto más grave con el correr de los años; su cabello comenzaba a adquirir esos hilos blancos propios de su edad; su estatura no era la misma que la de un adolescente de catorce años.

Y luego la miró a ella. Tan diminuta entre la inmensidad; sus manos pequeñas, ahora lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener firme un arco y un violín; sus ojos, tan llenos de vida como cuando pudo mirarlos por primera vez y su cabello rubio que bailaba al son de la brisa.

Kaori dio un paso firme al frente. Luego otro un poco más tímido y así hasta que llegó a estar cerca de él. Se hizo un lugar entre sus brazos y lo abrazó sin decir nada.

Ese hombre le quedaba un poco grande, bien podría ser su padre. Entonces retrocedió asustada. Él se percató de ello y tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa nerviosa.

—De verdad ha pasado mucho —dijo Kōsei, queriendo apaciguar la tensión del ambiente.

—Quizá sea hora de que me olvides...—susurró ella con un tono triste.

—No. Eso no será posible.

Ella se apartó bruscamente de su lado y replicó:

—¡Kōsei, tienes una vida a la cual volver! De todas formas, yo estaré aquí..., para siempre.

—Dijiste que debía escoger, pues eso haré.

Ella enderezó su postura y dijo firmemente:

—Bien, entonces. Si decides quedarte, conmigo ahora, toma mi mano. Sino, vuelve tus pasos por donde has venido.

Kaori extendió su mano y Kōsei la miró, ahora dudoso.

Pero no quiso pensar más la idea.

Dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano tomando la de ella con decisión.

En cuestión de milésimas, un aura luminosa envolvió a Kōsei. Era tanto el resplandor que Kaori se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos por inercia. Fue allí cuando sintió unos pequeños labios sobre los suyos.

A los segundos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, ya sin ese brillo molestandole y se encontró con un Kōsei de catorce años, el cual se alejaba de su rostro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Kōsei... ¡Te amo! —gritó saltando a sus brazos.

* * *

Ejem, ejem. Hola. Se preguntarán por qué hice un epílogo. Bueno, en Wattpad gustó tanto la historia que lo vi necesario. Y no podía excluir a la comunidad de Fanfiction :3  
Recién salido del horno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
